


Tender Loving Care

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-09
Updated: 2000-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Duo could try the patience of a saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Heero would have preferred to face down an entire fleet of Zero-system Zechs Merquises while armed only with a dull spoon than face his lover in Duo's current state of mind.

He would have stood a better chance of surviving with the dull spoon.

Heero stoically opened the bedroom door and dodged the pillow that had been hurled with deadly accuracy at his head and wondered how Duo could be so helpless at everything else and still be able to attempt killing him. "Did that make you feel better, Duo?"

He received a violent violet glare for asking. "I hate you and all your kind," Duo growled, flopping back into the remainder of his pillows.

"If you're done throwing your temper tantrum, it's time for your medicine," Heero announced.

Duo snarled at him, somehow managing to sound dangerous despite his pale, sweating skin, stuffed-up nose, and red, runny eyes. "I'm not taking that shit again," he muttered. "It tastes fucking horrible."

Heero stared at him. "Duo, don't make me repeat what happened six hours ago."

A dark light sprang to life in Duo's feverish eyes. "Too bad for you, Heero..."

Heero sighed mentally, wondering how his normally sweet-tempered lover could be turned into such a demon by a mere flu. Then, cough syrup in hand, he moved in to give Duo the prescribed dosage.

   


* * *

  
 

*I'm not getting paid enough for this...* Heero wearily stumbled out of the bedroom, clutching the bottle of cough syrup. He shook his head. For all that the Shinigami aspect of Duo's personality had disappeared at the end of the war, Duo could still fight like the possessed when the occasion arose. Heero ruefully pushed the soggy hair (from when Duo had dumped a water glass over his head) out of his eyes, and wondered if he should put ointment on the scratches on his arms. He decided, however, that the Perfect Nurse could afford to ignore minor injuries incurred while on the mission. Checking his watch, he realized that it was time to start the chicken noodle soup for dinner...

   


* * *

  
 

::Ding dong:: Quatre hummed under his breath, waiting for someone at the Maxwell-Yuy residence to open the door. He shifted the thermos from hand to hand as he did; the hot lemon-and-honey tea was making it uncomfortably warm to hold.

The door opened. "Konnichiwa, Heero we heard Duo was sick and..." Quatre's voice trailed off. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Heero glared at him, absently picking bits of noodle out of his hair. "Duo gets foul-tempered when ill," he responded slowly, as if that should explain everything.

"...oh." Quatre thought back to the time Duo had come down with a cold at one of the secret Winner bases... He had singlehandedly put the fear of Shinigami in the entire Maguanac corp. In fact, when Rashid had heard who the tea was for and why, he had only shuddered and extended heartfelt sympathies to Master Yuy in his time of tribulation.

Quatre held out the thermos. "I brought tea. Trowa suggested it."

Heero accepted the gift. "It's not heavy enough to use as a weapon," he observed.

Quatre's eyes went wide. "Don't kill Duo! I know he's a terrible patient, but you'd regret it later."

"No, not him. Me." Heero continued to eye the thermos speculatively.

Quatre sweatdropped. "Ne, Heero, save self-destruction for after the mission." *Because, if I remember correctly, Duo does his best to make up for behaving like a beast...*

A sudden ringing interrupted whatever Heero was going to say next. Quatre looked curiously at him. "A hand bell. In case he needs anything and I'm not within whining distance," Heero explained.

"Well, you'd better go see what he wants. Ganbatte, Heero." Quatre walked away, shaking his head and supremely glad that Trowa never got sick.

   


* * *

  
 

Heero automatically ducked upon entering the bedroom, mentally reviewing what Sally had told him about the flu and its duration. *He's been sick for a few days (feels like forever) so he should be getting closer to healthy soon. Good. I want him to be nice and healthy when I kill him...* "Nani?"

From the bed, Duo looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't actually throw anything at you."

"Oh." Heero shrugged. "What do you need now?"

"Nothing, really. I just like to have you at my beck and call." Duo grinned at him. "Come here."

Heero approached cautiously, wary of Duo's sudden good mood. He stopped a good three feet from the bed. "Yes?"

"Closer." Duo patted the empty spot next to him. Heero complied, and his lover snuggled closer to him. "I'm a monster when I'm sick, you know?"

"I hadn't noticed," Heero retorted.

"I'm sorry for everything I said and did. I didn't mean any of it, I promise," Duo told him sweetly. By way of furthering the apology, he kissed Heero deeply.

Heero's expression relaxed slightly. "Back to normal now?" he asked.

Duo smiled, a faint expression of humor lighting his features. "Yeah, pretty much. You look exhausted, Heero. Maybe you should take a nap."

Heero would have protested but for the yawn that threatened to crack his jaws when he tried. "...ryoukai." He scooted down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Duo and closing his eyes.

Duo, deciding that a nap sounded pretty good too, closed his own eyes, smiling slightly. "I ought to have warned him that I'm probably still contagious," he mumbled as he started to drift off.

Heero's grip on him tightened slightly, as he murmured a sleepy reply. "Doesn't matter. I didn't forget to get *my* flu shot."

Duo pouted slightly. "Oh, damn... just rub it in, why don'tcha?"

The only answer was a soft snore.


End file.
